Yu-Gi-Oh: NGEN
by Myst - Tachyon Dragon Lord
Summary: This is the story of Yuno Fujisaki, a student at Spade Academy, in Spade City. Yuno just wants a normal life filled with dueling and friends. However, his destiny is forever changed when he encounters an entity named Luxon, an ancient warrior of the Light. Follow Yuno as he encounters various evils and vanquishes them all. My own Yu-Gi-Oh series. No relation to Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V.
1. Chapter 1: A Turn of Events

**Wow, it really has been a while since I updated my page. I went on hiatus about 2 years ago, and now I'm back! Hey guys, Myst here with a new fanfiction that is not based on Supercell games…it is a Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction! It takes place between the Arc-V and VRAINS Eras, but is more or less heavily influenced by ZeXal. This has been an idea that I have been toying around with since I started reading Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics, and I've decided to try to make the idea a reality. To answer any questions that you guys may have about my other stories, Clash Royale: Journey to the Top is still being worked on, and Life in the Village may be on the verge of deletion. As this is more of a messy work of progress, please give a review if you find any inconsistencies, as well as any interesting ideas that you may have for the story (Shoutouts). Thank you, and enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of its characters, except for my OCs like Yuno, Jin, Richard, etc. I do not receive any payment for writing this story, nor am I funded by Konami to do so.**

7:30 AM- Spade City

Yuno Fujisaki's House

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The dialog alarm clock on Yuno's table near his bed blared into his ears, signaling him to wake up to another day. Yuno tried twice to hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and failed both times, then gave up and hurled the alarm clock towards his closet, where it smashed into and landed on the ground, somehow unharmed. Yuno dragged himself out from under his covers and away from his bed, dazedly picking up his alarm clock and setting it back onto his bedside table. "Ugh…I really need a better means of waking up in the mornings." The blue-haired boy groaned as he headed for the bathroom. After splashing some water on his face, he got dressed and made sure that he packed everything for school. Before leaving his room, he took a look in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable.

"Good morning, Yuno. Did you have a good night?" Yuno's mother asked him as she set his breakfast in front of him. Yuno smiled and nodded before gulping down the toast and eggs that his mother prepared for him. After brushing his teeth, he dashed to his room, grabbed his backpack, his duel disk, as well as his deck, before kissing his mother goodbye and rushing out the front door.

"I don't want to be late this time!" Yuno yelled to no one in particular as he got on his hoverboard (the technology really has improved) and pushed off towards the direction of his school. On the way to the school, he crossed paths with his best friend, Jin Kutenai, also on a hoverboard. "Hey, Yuno! Wanna race to the school again?" Jin grinned as he saw his friend. Yuno smirked and shouted in reply, "You're going down!" They both took off at lightning speeds (Well, as fast as one could go on a floating skateboard).

Yuno and Jin both dashed in at the exact same time. "Huh. A tie." Jin remarked. "I gotta head off to my class, see you later, Jin!" Yuno shouted before heading into the gates of the school. Jin did the same, and entered their school: Spade Academy.

Yuno stumbled through many of his classes, and during the classes closest to his lunch period, he did not concentrate at all on his work, but instead on food, and more importantly, dueling. Yuno really wanted to duel, especially because he recently did not have time to do so even during his lunch periods. "Fujisaki! What did I just say about the Pythagorean Theorem?!" Yuno's math teacher yelled at him for not listening. Yuno could do nothing but sit there and think, _Crap. I'm screwed._ Luckily, one of his other friends, Richard "Ren" Hall, who happened to be one of the smartest kids in his grade, answered for him. "The formula is a2 + b2 = c2, isn't it, Mr. T?" The teacher sighed. "Yes, it is. Good job, Ren. Yuno, try to pay more attention in class." After the teacher turned back, Yuno exchanged glances with Richard, and mouthed _Thank you._ Richard smiled as if to say, _no problem._

At last, lunchtime came. Yuno legitimately jumped out of the classroom's open window and raced all the way towards the lunchroom. He grabbed a sandwich along with a bottle of citrus-flavored Ener-D (The school's variation on energy drinks like Gatorade, Powerade, etc.), and a melon-flavored ice cream bar. After quickly downing his lunch, Yuno went off to find people to duel.

Continuous searching of the lunchroom did not find Yuno any classmates to duel, so he exited the lunchroom, and wandered into the locker room. As Yuno walked down the aisles and aisles of lockers, he heard a fear-filled yell, followed by the sound of someone walking slowly. Yuno looked into the aisle of lockers where the sounds came from, and realized it was Mason Fitzgerald, who was rumored to be a very good duelist, and recently continued to hang out on his own. Mason's target was Leo Ralston, who, aside from the fact that he transferred to Spade just this year, Yuno knew nothing about. However, that wasn't going to stop him from trying to help Leo.

"Yo, Mason." At his name being called, the tormentor stopped approaching Leo, who was backed up against a wall, and turned to face Yuno. "What the hell do you want, Fujisaki?" He snapped. Yuno replied, "I have a proposition for you: Duel me." Mason remained silent. He then began to laugh. "You? Duel me? That's the most idiotic idea that I've ever heard of. You think you really could beat me?" Yuno responded, "I don't know if I can beat you; I can't see the future. But if I do, you will leave Leo alone, and stop bullying other people entirely." Mason chuckled. "Fine. But if I win, I'm going to continue. Starting with this noob!" He said, pointing at Leo, who flinched slightly. "Deal." Yuno responded.

 **3…2…1…**

"DUEL!" Yuno and Mason's voices rang out as they set their duel disks and drew their hand.

 **Yuno: 4000 LP**

 **Mason: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first!" Yuno said. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew. "Ice Blazar, shoukan!" A whirlwind of snow and ice formed, and when it died down, a pale, blue spirit was standing (or hovering) on the field. Its eyes had vibrant blue irises, and it seemed to be female, with long, blue hair, and a slender figure, clothed in robes not unlike those of a mage. In its right hand, it held a crystalline, but sturdy scepter, with a shining turquoise gem on top of it. Upon its summoning, a blue aura appeared around its figure.

 **Ice Blazar* – Level: 4 WATER Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

"Kaado ichi mai setto. Turn end" Yuno terminated his turn, as his facedown appeared on his field.

"My turn! I draw!" Mason drew his card. "I summon Summoner Monk in Defense Mode!" A seemingly-old man, with grey hair and a beard, and clothed in white and purple robes, appeared onto the field.

 **Summoner Monk – Level: 4 EARTH Spellcaster/Effect DEF: 1600**

"Summoner Monk no kouka hatsudo! When it is summoned, I can send one Spell to the Graveyard, to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster!" Mason discarded a Spell Card. "Now, appear! Chained Knight!" A warrior wrapped in some loose metal chains appeared onto the field. It was armored like a typical knight, with a rapier in one hand, and a large, metal shield in the other. The knight's visor lifted up, and glowing red eyes could be seen from the darkness inside.

 **Chained Knight* – Level: 4 EARTH Warrior/Effect ATK: 1750**

"When Chained Knight is summoned, all of my monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF. Go! Chains of Strength!" Chained Knight pointed its sword upwards, and it glowed with a dark, blue aura. Chains made of the same blue aura shot from it, and encircled Summoner Monk and the Knight itself, and made them both glow with the same blue aura.

 **Summoner Monk – DEF: 1700**

 **Chained Knight – ATK: 1850**

"I activate my Spell Card! **Chains of New Life***!" Mason's Spell Card was activated, showing a picture of glowing, white chains surrounding another monster. "I can target one monster on the field, and change it to a Tuner monster, until the end of my turn. I target Chained Knight!" The Knight was surrounded by the glowing chains. "I now tune my Chained Knight with my Summoner Monk!" Chained Knight became four glowing balls of light that aligned with Summoner Monk's four levels as they soared through the Synchro Rings. "Arise! The captive spirit mercilessly crushing its enemies! Take flight, and soar with your greatest glory! Synchro Summon! Level eight! Chained Soul Dragon!" Upon the unexpected Synchro Summon, a dragon burst out of nowhere. It had a dark, somewhat purple body, covered with plates of armor forged from stygian steel. It had a single black, curved horn protruding from its head. It had glowing, orange eyes, and had a pulsing, dark crystal embedded into its center. The dragon spread its purple wings apart, and took to the skies.

 **Chained Soul Dragon* – Level: 8 DARK Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK: 3000**

 _A Synchro Summon on his first turn! No one Mason is said to be a skilled duelist!_ Yuno thought to himself as Mason summoned his ace. "You may be wondering why I use some Synchro cards in my Extra Deck. It is because I am from New Domino City. My roots trace back to the legendary turbo duelists, who too used Synchro monsters. With my partner on the field now, you have no chance of winning, Fujisaki!" Mason triumphantly yelled. "I will end my turn here. Your move."

Yuno grinned. "Alright! This duel is starting to become exciting!" He drew a card. "I tribute Ice Blazar to summon a Level 6 monster! Ikinie Shoukan! Arise, Black Ice Gardna!" Ice Blazar became surrounded in the same mini-blizzard she was summoned by. When it died down, in place of Ice Blazar, was a large warrior made of seemingly shadowy ice, from body to armor. He had huge shield-gauntlets on both of his arms.

 **Black Ice Gardna* – Level: 6 WATER Warrior/Effect DEF: 2400**

Yuno set another facedown. "I end my turn."

Mason chuckled. "Yuno…I thought you'd be a better duelist than this. My turn! I draw!" Upon drawing his card, Mason smiled. "Chained Soul Dragon! Attack his Black Ice Gardna!" "Black Ice Gardna's effect activates! It cannot be destroyed by battle, or by card effects!" Yuno shouted. Chained Soul Dragon charged up a fiery, purple blast, and shot it at Gardna; however, Gardna's huge shields managed to deflect the attack. Mason grinned. "I activate Chained Soul Dragon's effect! It can deal piercing damage if it attacks Defense Position monsters!" The deflected blast hurtled over to Yuno, who tried to block it with his arms, but got hit anyway.

 **Yuno: 4000 – 600 = 3400 LP**

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Mason said.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuno started his turn. "I summon Ice Knight in Attack Mode!" A Knight with white-blueish armor appeared on the field. In his left hand he held a blade seemingly made of ice.

 **Ice Knight* – Level: 3 WATER Warrior/Effect DEF: 1000**

"When Ice Knight is summoned, I can place 1 Ice Counter on him!" Suddenly, Ice Knight's frost aura grew a little stronger.

 **Ice Knight – 1 Frost Counter**

"I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Mason said. "I'll summon Chained Cerberus in Attack Mode!" A large, three-headed hound appeared on the field, its body wreathed in shadows, making it hard to make out. It was surrounded by ominously pulsing purple chains. Two orbs of yellow light appeared on each head, which were its eyes. The beast then roared as it was summoned.

 **Chained Cerberus* – Level: 4 DARK Beast/Effect ATK: 1200**

"Chained Cerberus no kouka hatsudo! When it is summoned, I can select one "Chained" monster from my hand or deck, and summon it to the field! I choose Chained Spirit of Lost Souls from my deck! Arise!" A shadowy spirit materialized next to Chained Cerberus. It was wrapped around in dark blue chains. Two glowing, red eyes appeared on its dark face.

 **Chained Spirit of Lost Souls* – Level: 4 DARK Fairy/Effect ATK: 0**

"I Overlay my Chained Cerberus and my Chained Spirit! Reveal yourself, the everlasting darkness held captive by chains! Free yourself and show the world your power! Arise, Dark Chained Warrior of Malevolence!" The two monsters became purple streams of energy and flew into the Overlay Network. In place, a dark figure appeared. It had a black helm/mask on, with a glowing, purple gem in the middle of the mask's forehead area. Its eyes, which peered through evilly shaped apertures in the helm, were pulsing yellow. The warrior had dark, durable armor on, with various glowing yellow highlights in various places of the armor. On its arms, it had on gauntlets of darkness, with a red gem embedded in one, and a blue gem in the other. It held a large, black scimitar in its left hand. The warrior struck a powerful pose, as it gained an ominous, black aura.

 **Dark Chained Warrior of Malevolence* – Rank: 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz/Effect ATK: 2800 ORU: 2**

As the dark warrior was summoned, Mason began to glow with the same dark aura that was around the Warrior of Malevolence. His irises suddenly lit up with an eerie purple light. "I activate my Spell Card: **Rank-Up-Magic: Night's Force***!" The aura around Mason got even stronger, as he continued to recite the mysterious new card's effect. "W…What kind of card is that?" Yuno exclaimed, as he continued to stare in disbelief at what was happening. Mason ignored the small outburst. "I can target 1 Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon one 'Dark Night' monster from my Extra Deck with a higher Rank than it by 1, and attach the Xyz Monster and its overlay units to my new monster as Xyz Materials. Arise, Lord of Shadows and Despair! Dark Night – Baron of the Shadows!"

Dark Chained Warrior was seemingly forcibly enveloped by shadows, and soared into the Overlay Network. A mass of shadows descended down shortly after. The abscess began to shape itself into a humanoid figure. As the shadows receded, its features could be seen. The Baron had a pitch-black helm with a cross-like 'visor,' not unlike those worn by medieval knights. It had a long, purple cloak draped behind it, pinned to the center of his shadowy chestplate with a silver medallion. On his chestplate was a ruby-red gem, glowing with power, and his lower-body armor a set of ominously glowing stygian steel leggings, complete with armored boots. Two red eyes emerged from behind the helmet, and a large, double-edged blade formed in his hand, adorned with the same red gem as on his chestplate. The corrupted royal let out a fierce roar.

 **Dark Night – Baron of the Shadows* – Rank: 5 DARK Warrior/Xyz/Effect ATK: 3100 ORU: 3**

At the same time, Mason staggered. "Mason, are you all right?" Yuno tentatively asked in concern. Mason's head jerked up, and he said in a slurred and distorted voice, "So his name is Mason…I suppose he's fine, but you will not be for long, warrior of the light." Yuno was taken aback. "Have you possessed Mason?" The unknown entity nodded with Mason's body. "I have been the cause of his increasingly reclusive and violent behavior; I might also mention, the cards he just played invoked my spirit in him, and he allowed me to enter his mind." He grinned. "I can sense his spirit inside you…you are Luxon, are you not?" Yuno stared blankly in confusion. "Who the hell is that? Anyway, what do I call you now? And let go of Mason!"

The entity chuckled darkly. "My name is Valacius. I will not relinquish control over your friend here, unless you defeat him in this duel. Speaking of which, it's still his turn." Mason mindlessly activated the Baron's effect. "Baron no kouka hatsudo. I detach one Overlay Unit from him, and this turn, he can't be destroyed by card effects, and he deals piercing damage! Now, slice that pathetic crystalline knight into pieces! Disruption Blade!" The Baron cut his Overlay Unit into two, and his sword immediately gained a red aura. It leaped into the air and bisected the Ice Knight, which shattered into golden particles. Yuno was sent hurtling back due to the damage, which actually seemed to be real. "You twisted beast! What have you done to the duel?!" Yuno shouted, enraged, as he stood up. "Oh, I've merely made the duel more…real. Isn't that what you all want, with the new AR technology?" Valacius said.

 **Yuno: 3400 – 2400 = 1000 LP**

"In addition, I activate Chained Soul Dragon's effect!" Mason yelled. "It can destroy 1 monster on the field, and disregard any effects that may prevent it from doing so! Destroy that pathetic excuse of a protector! Dark Ray of Destruction!" Chained Soul Dragon gathered black energy into an orb in its mouth, then launched it at Black Ice Gardna, which was instantly destroyed in the blast. "I follow this up with a direct attack! Go, my Dragon! Void Blaster!" Yuno, however, had different ideas. "I activate my facedown trap! Negate Attack!" The dark projectile was swallowed up by a vortex. "Hmmph. You won't be able to withstand this much longer. I end my turn." Valacius said.

"I won't give up on this duel, just because the conditions are against me! My turn! I draw!" As he drew his card, it glowed with a faint blue light. Yuno looked at the card and smiled. "I activate **Sudden Avalanche***! It destroys all monsters with over 1800 ATK!" (This was not the card that he drew, just in case you were wondering.) Chained Soul Dragon and Dark Night – Baron of the Shadows were both destroyed by a sudden barrage of snow and ice that collapsed on top of them. Valacius was shaking with fury. "WHATEVER! We both have no monsters. So what? I'll just summon a monster that has over 1000 ATK on my next turn!" Yuno grinned. "You won't get a next turn. I activate my Spell Card, **Frost Figure Reincarnation** *! I can summon 3 Ice Monsters from my Graveyard, increase their Levels by 3, and place 1 Frost Counter on each of them!" At the moment, Ice Blazar, Ice Knight, and Black Ice Gardna were re-summoned to the field, and each gained a powerful blue aura as they gained the new Levels, and 1 Frost Counter (Frost Knight would have 2 due to his effect).

 **Ice Blazar – Level: 7 1 Frost Counter**

 **Ice Knight – Level: 6 2 Frost Counters**

 **Black Ice Gardna – Level: 9 1 Frost Counter**

"Then, I destroy all of them, in order to summon Lumina – White Empress of Ice!" All three Ice monsters exploded in a flurry of snow. In their place was a woman with pale skin, and blue eyes. She had snow-white hair, and wore an elegant white dress to match it. She wore a small crown with an aquamarine gem in the middle, and held a staff similar to Ice Blazar's in her left hand. She had a…rather noticeable bust, and as Yuno noticed that, he blushed a bit.

 **Lumina – White Empress of Ice* – Level: 10 WATER Spellcaster/Effect ATK: ?**

"Lumina no kouka hatsudo!" Yuno snapped out of his "trance." "When I Special Summon her this way, her ATK is equal to the Levels of the destroyed monsters times 200!" The Empress raised her staff as ghostly images of Ice Knight, Ice Blazar, and Black Ice Gardna appeared behind her, and were absorbed into the gem on the top of the staff, which began to pulse. She herself also gained an aquamarine aura.

 **Lumina – White Empress of Ice – ATK: 4400**

Valacius gasped. "No…it can't be! I was so close!" Yuno's eyes briefly glowed blue as he prepared for the final attack. "Lumina! Banish this demon back to the hell which he deserves! Purgatory Frostburn!" The Empress leaped into the air, as she pointed her staff at Mason and Valacius, and fired a huge ray of ice and snow. "Noooo!" Valacius yelled as his control over Mason was severed, and Mason was sent hurtling back, and landed on his back many yards away.

 **Mason: 4000 – 4400 = 0 LP LOSE**

 **Yuno: WIN**

Yuno's face appeared along with his full name in the middle of the AR Field, as it faded away, along with Lumina at the end of the duel. He noticed a dark presence, which quickly unfolded into a shadowy, dark purple-hued being. It had glowing red markings all over its body, along with dark armor on various parts of its body, and had a violet crystal embedded into its chest. The figure had spiky hair that was curved down in several places. "Valacius." Yuno said. "T…This isn't over! You'll pay for your defeat, Yuno Fujisaki! Both you and Luxon!" Valacius said as he turned into particles and disappeared into a vortex that had formed behind him. Yuno sighed as he turned and helped Mason up. "You okay?" Mason responded, "Some of it is sorta fuzzy to me…but I can remember trying to physically hurt you in the duel. I'm really sorry, dude." Yuno nodded. Leo approached them from his place. "That…was one insane, weird, and unexplainable duel." Mason turned to Leo, who flinched, as if in expectance of more tormenting. "I'm sorry Leo, I shouldn't have bullied you like that." Mason said instead. "It's cool, I think your recent actions have been influenced by that dark creature that was like…possessing you. It was scary, but also a twisted kind of cool." Leo stated matter-of-factly. "Valacius…he called me Luxon. Who is that?" Yuno said to himself as he said his farewells and walked towards the lunchroom again. _I really need to discuss this with my friends._ Yuno thought to himself as he sat down back at the lunch table. The bell rang, and he went to his next class.

 **Unknown Dimension**

Valacius appeared out of his portal, fully corporeal. He walked through his home dimension, a desolate environment with oddly shaped animals and plants. Almost everything, including said plants, animals, and the sky, was a different shade of pink or violet. The ground was golden-yellow, and only one building, a large, ominous castle could be seen in the distance. Valacius headed towards the castle. He entered the doors, and another figure, this time blue in color, with bright greeted him. "I presume you lost?" The figure said. "Shut up, Avaelon. I'd like to see YOU do better." Avaelon grinned. "I can, Val. I can. You're going to be in trouble…" He trailed off. "Don't call me that." Valacius said as he left Avaelon, entering the throne room.

Inside, a splendor of colors met Valacius, with an array of red, purple, and pink. The room was quite expansive and tall, and a large, ornate table was established in the middle, along with 5 thrones, one of them being Valacius' own. Another figure approached Valacius from the opposite direction in which he came from. It had a dark red-colored body with yellow markings that radiated with light, and had golden armor on several sections of its body. The figure had a bright red gem embedded into the center of its chest, and was quite well endowed. It had long, straight hair, slightly curled at the bottom, extending all the way to its waist. "You have failed, Valacius. IF you had won that duel, we could have taken care of Luxon once and for all, but NO, you had to go and LOSE." The figure said, in a sarcastic and feminine vocal tone. Valacius started, "I'm sorry, Leilah, but if I get one more opportunity, I can-" "Shut up." Leilah said, her eyes glowing with malice. "You had your chance, Val. It's only fair that one of the others gets a chance." Valacius sighed. "Why does everyone have to call me that?" He said to himself. "Avaelon, get over here before I come drag you in myself!" Leilah shouted. Avaelon entered the throne room as well, hurrying in before Leilah could make good on her threat. "Your wish is my command." He said smoothly, with a hint of sarcasm. "Go to the Human World and find a way to bring Fujisaki here." Avaelon did a mock salute as a joke and did a backflip, materializing out of the throne room via vortex while halfway through. Valacius shook his head. "Why do I even associate with that idiot?" Leilah punched him in the side, but not very hard. "You better pray that the 'idiot' doesn't succeed, because you'll be getting a punishment if he does better than you." Valacius shuddered mentally at the statement. (I'll leave you to make your own inferences about that statement.)

 **Human World**

Meanwhile, Avaelon appeared in the Human World. As the vortex in which he came through closed behind him, he discarded his main form, and instead took on a human appearance. He had somewhat long, dark blue hair similar to his previous appearance, and green-ish eyes, and was clothed in a casual outfit, with a loose, slim-fit, and untucked shirt, with jeans. As he walked out of the alley he materialized in, he encountered a street gang in the middle of a road, as it was quite late at night. "Yo, wimp. Get out of our way." The burly leader of the group monotonously stated. "And if I don't?" Avaelon replied nonchalantly. "Well, you'd better be ready to face me." The leader said, setting up his black duel disk. Avaelon simultaneously set his duel disk, which was light blue, with a green centerpiece for the turquoise part of the duel disk that was on his arm. _This is going easier than I thought…_ Avaelon thought as he smiled to himself.

" **DUEL!"** Both Avaelon and the leader shouted as they drew their starting hand.

 **Avaelon: 4000 LP**

 **Gang Leader: 4000 LP**

 _~Some turns later~_

The gang leader dropped to the ground. "H-How did I lose?" He questioned. Avaelon approached him. "Look up." He commanded as his eyes glowed with a darker shade of their natural green. The gang leader and members obeyed, and saw the Rank-Up-Magic card Avaelon was holding out. Their eyes also became replicas of Avaelon's own, as copies of the Night's Force were magically added to their decks.

Yuno was walking home, as he contemplated the meaning of the day's events. He still was wondering about the cards Mason had used during the duel, and about Valacius and…Luxon. As he arrived home, and greeted his mother, he went straight upstairs to his room, and piled his deck onto his desk. As he scanned the cards, he realized something. Lumina – White Empress of Ice was not originally in his deck, but he played it during the duel. In fact, Yuno was pretty sure there was never a card called Lumina – White Empress of Ice that existed, until now. Yuno was pretty sure this had something to do with Luxon, and that fiend, Valacius. As Yuno sat back, he suddenly realized he was blacking out. Yuno's range of vision was depleted immediately as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

 **Unknown Dimension** (Vision)

Yuno was floating through a dimension filled with light. It seemed to have a mainly blue and white color scheme, with occasional touches of green and light purple. Suddenly, two figures rushed into his vision, though they seemed not to notice him. One was consistent of light, just like their surroundings, and had blue and silver markings on his body. The other seemed to radiate with pure darkness, with glowing red markings on his body, along with what seemed to be a glowing red eye on its chest. The ominous spirit had various pieces of black armor on its body.

 _Turn 18_

 **Luxon: 1900 LP**

 **4 Cards in Hand**

 **Gagaga Magician, Arc Summoner*, 2 Facedowns**

 **Radias: 2300 LP**

 **2 Cards in Hand**

 **Imperial Night Sorceress*, 1 Facedown**

"With Gagaga Magician, and Arc Summoner, I build the Overlay Network! Appear, Bringer of eternal light and hope! Make your presence known as you strike down those who are of the darkness! Ekushizu Shoukan! Luminus – Spark Blader!" Luxon said.

Yuno saw the two monsters disappearing into the Overlay Network. In place of them, a warrior of light descended onto the field. He had a white helm with gold accents, complete with a mouthguard, with long, blond hair. He was armed with a white chestplate, again with certain gold parts, and had a pulsing, red crystal in the middle of it. The armor on his legs was designed in the same fashion: white with gold highlights, and his boots were golden. The swordsman had white gauntlets with gold accents, and in his right hand, a blade that was constructed from the same white material the armor was, along with glowing, accentuated yellow marks along the side of the weapon, and with a red gem established into the middle of the guard, as well as a golden pommel at the edge of the hilt materialized. The blade and the warrior both began to light up with a golden-yellow aura and the warrior let out a battle cry as he whipped his sword out in front of him.

 **Luminus – Spark Blader* –** _ **Information Currently Unknown**_

Luxon then said, "Then I banish Luminus in order to summon another monster from my Extra Deck!" Luminus became pure light. "Warrior of justice! Unleash your new form and reveal your glory! Tentou Shoukan! [Invert Summon!] Rise, Luminus – Hope Blader!"

The light that was Luminus suddenly shined brighter as it unfolded into a new being. He had a similar helm to Luminus's primal form, but it had three silver spikes on top of it, the middle one being slightly taller and bigger than the other two. The helm was now snow-white, with highlights of blue, and it had a slightly different shape and visor than the previous helmet. Two purple eyes peered out of the visor. The chestplate, again, was very similar, besides the white parts becoming even paler, and the gold parts becoming blue. A purple gem was now embedded in the armor. The leg armor and boots underwent a similar change, as so did the gauntlets, which now also had violet crystals on them. The new Luminus grabbed his sword as it re-materialized, which now had a black-greyish blade, along with the gold markings becoming a deep, fluorescent sky blue. Mechanical-looking wings following the same color scheme (pale white with blue accents) unfolded from his back as he let out a fierce shout, and held his sword in front of him.

 **Luminus – Hope Blader* – Warrior/Inverted/Effect**

"Luminus! End Radias now! Everlasting Hope Slash!" Luminus leaped into the air and raised his sword as he prepared to bring it down onto Imperial Night Sorceress. Radias replied, "Night Sorceress, face him and retaliate! Shadow Despair Blast!" As both monsters met each other, the world was lit with a huge flash of light and Yuno was violently knocked out of the vision.

 **Human World**

Yuno awoke suddenly. He still had vivid memories of the vision. "So that is who Luxon is…" He said to himself. Whatever these entities and universes were, Yuno knew that he was now inevitably entangled in their matters, and his life was about to take an extraordinary turn.

 **This is probably the most I have ever written for something in my entire life. Apologies if the content was too long and uncomfortable to read, and as stated earlier, please comment and review as to any improvements I can make. Thanks, everyone, and Happy early Holidays!**

 **~Myst**

 _ **Symbols**_

 *** = Author-made Card**


	2. Chapter 2: Duel for the Light

**I'm back! Did you miss me? *Crickets chirp* Sigh…I guess I sort of expected that. Anyway, this is Chapter 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh NGEN. Speaking of which, my first reviewer, Zyderthebass002 brought up a very significant issue to me. Zyder asked if I would have a character use Pendulum Summon, the method from Arc-V, in the story. I now realize that adding Pendulum Summon could be very effective for characters' strategies. However, I am currently not sure how to work it into the story, so I'll keep you all posted on that. By now, you may have figured out the story has some roots from ZeXal, such as Hope and Gagaga Magician being mentioned, along with a similar description of the dimensions to Astral and Barian World. Again, though, I would like to make clear, this is NOT going to be like ZeXal entirely. Whatever; I've gone too long on a tangent. Here's the story. Please review!**

 ***Disclaimers go here**

 **Myst**

* * *

10:45 PM- Spade City

Yuno Fujisaki's House

Yuno still was mesmerized at what he saw during the duration of his vision, so to say. He still was unsure as to whom Luxon and Valacius were, but he had managed to draw a connection to them to the beings he had seen inside the vision. As he turned his direction back to his deck, he realized something else. Two glowing, new cards had appeared in his Extra Deck section. As the auras faded, Yuno recognized the Extra Deck cards as the ones Luxon had used in the vision. Luminus – Spark Blader, the Xyz Monster, along with the Inverted Monster, Luminus – Hope Blader, had been given to him. As Yuno stared for a moment at the new cards, he was suddenly jerked back to reality by a crash behind him. Yuno whipped around, and behind him, on his bed, he saw a figure similar to the one made of light in his recent vision.

The very pale blue, glowing figure stood up and "dusted" himself off, which was strange to see because he seemed very much like a ghost. Yuno was at a loss for words. Finally he managed to say, "Who…are you?" The figure turned his head towards Yuno. It spoke, "I am…Luxon, the warrior of Helia World." Yuno was hit with a wave of recognition. "So you're Luxon!" He exclaimed. Luxon quizzically raised an eyebrow. "You are aware of me." Yuno frantically revealed the two "Luminus" cards to him. "L…Look, I have your monsters!" Luxon's eyes widened with surprise. "How do you have those cards?" He asked Yuno. Yuno replied, "Well…I had a…dream involving you and this other shadowy being with an eye on its chest, and you guys were dueling. You summoned these two monsters, and then I woke up after you attacked the other dude's monster with Hope Blader." Luxon paused a moment, and then nodded. "Then it seems that my world has chosen you to be its savior…what was your name again?" Yuno facepalmed. "Yuno. Yuno Fujisaki." Luxon nodded to himself. "Yuno, I have been sent to your world for one reason: Helia World is in danger. I need you to help me save it."

Yuno was startled. "Luxon, look, man. I'm just a teenager, I can't help you much, and I just want a normal life!" He exclaimed. Luxon replied. "I understand your hesitation, Yuno, but this issue does not only involve myself and Helia World. The Human World will be greatly affected by the evil of Nyxos World as well, which is the dimension of the figure I was dueling in your dream, Dux Nekros. So in order to preserve our balance, we must bond together, Yuno." Yuno became visibly pale. He was sure Luxon was telling the truth, due to what he had experienced today. "I guess…then we must work together. By the way, is Valacius also a being of Nyxos as well?" Luxon was shocked. "Yes. How do you know him?" Yuno replied, "My friend was possessed by him, and I barely managed to recover him from Valacius' control today, in a duel." Luxon shook his head. "Oh, dear. The situation is direr than I thought, if Nyxos is already making moves. We must work together, Yuno." Yuno nodded. "We don't have any other option, do we?" Just then, the door opened. Yuno whispered, "Oh, crap."

Yuno's mother poked her head in. "I was wondering if you wanted any dessert. There's cheesecake left over from yesterday." She said, holding up a platter. Yuno nodded and tried to remain calm. "That sounds great, Mom." He smiled, walking up to her to take the plate from her hand. "If you need anything else, I'll be downstairs. By the way, who were you talking to?" Yuno sweatdropped. "Uh… no one! I was talking to myself!" Yuno's mother nodded. "Okay. I'll be going now." She said, as she closed the door. Yuno let out the breath he had been holding. He realized then that Luxon was nowhere to be found. "Luxon?" He questioned. At the mention of his name, the Helian being re-appeared. "I'm back. That really was a close call." He stated. Yuno nodded. "You can say that again. But how did you disappear?" Luxon just shrugged. "I have the ability to turn invisible with little to no effort. Not a big deal. Anyway, Yuno, we really must work together to prevent Nyxos World from assimilating our worlds into itself." Yuno nodded. "Yes. But now, I really need some sleep." Yuno neatly placed the finished platter onto his shelf, then after brushing his teeth and making preparations for bed, he promptly threw himself onto the bed and fell asleep shortly after. As Luxon watched Yuno, he thought, _this human just might be able to save the world._

8:10 AM- Spade City

Spade Academy

Yuno was actually early to class today. He slouched onto his desk, and laid his head down on it. Luxon floated next to Yuno. "Did you not get enough sleep, Yuno?" He asked. Yuno jerked his head up and looked around nervously. "Luxon! What if they see you?!" Luxon shrugged. "Your classmates cannot observe me when I activate my ability, unless they have a supernatural means of doing so." Yuno sighed. "You should really do my English compositions for me; you speak so fluently all the time." He said as he waited for the teacher to come in.

The bell rang. It was finally the lunch period. Yuno quickly grabbed his usual meal, and sat down at a table with his friends. "Hey, guys." Yuno said. Ren, Jin, and Izumi Aime, another one of Yuno's closest friends, and the only girl at the table, waved in response. After much conversation, and eating, Yuno decided to bring up the mysterious duel he had with Mason the day before. "Yo, so yesterday, I dueled Mason during lunch. But something wasn't right." Yuno's friends leaned in, intrigued, as Yuno started his Duel Disk screen up to show them the recording of the duel.

Afterwards, Yuno shut the Disk off, and put it back in his backpack. Jin and Ren were visibly startled by the footage, but Izumi had a much stronger reaction than both of them. Izumi opened her mouth to speak. "Yuno, are you SURE you didn't edit that video, and that it was all real?" Yuno sighed in mild annoyance. "Yes! I didn't edit at all! It would be impossible for me to do so anyway, because the Blue Sky Duel Disk v2.5 doesn't allow for video editing in its duel-recording program." All of Yuno's friends then nodded slightly, now more believing of Yuno's footage. "You all saw that shadowy dude in there, though, right?" Yuno asked his friends, and was presented with an affirmative. "Well, this may be a little hard to swallow, but that dark being actually is a ruler of another realm of darkness called Nyxos, and the rulers of Nyxos are trying to absorb our world, and the dimension of light, Helia World." Surprisingly, Yuno's friends still accepted this. "There's legit no other reason not to trust you, Yuno, as you clearly didn't edit that video." Jin admitted, and Ren and Izumi followed suit. Yuno grinned slightly. "I'm glad you guys believe me, but there's something else I want you to see." With that, Yuno called upon Luxon to become visible, but only to the rest of his friends. Luxon appeared. "Good morning, Yuno – Oh, are these your friends?"

Upon seeing the Helian warrior, Yuno's friends' jaws dropped. Ren could hardly bring himself to mutter, "Y…Y…You made him a…appear out of THIN AIR?!" Yuno shook his head. "You see, Luxon here is one of the great warriors of Helia World, and he has come to our world to help save both his and our dimensions from Nyxos, as mentioned earlier. He possesses some very strong abilities as well, such as invisibility and becoming visible to only some people." Izumi shook her head. "This is turning out to be one crazy day." She commented. In the end, however, all of Yuno's friends accepted this truth, and vowed to help Yuno and Luxon to stop Nyxos, if possible.

"Attention, all students. Today is an early dismissal; please skip your 6th and 7th periods, and leave the school. Thank you." The intercom crackled briefly, and then shut off. The students rushed out of school, glad to be free of the tedious shackles of boring education. Yuno said goodbye to his friends, and started to walk home. However, as he passed by a dark alley, Yuno was alerted by Luxon. "Yuno, this alley gives off a rather dark pulse from it. I would recommend that you try to get home as fast as possible." Before Yuno could respond though, a gang member (the one from the same group Avaelon had brainwashed) approached Yuno. "Yuno Fujisaki. I challenge you to a duel." The gangster said, his eyes suddenly and briefly glowing a dark, but pure green. "Nyxos." Both Yuno and Luxon murmured. "It's on!" Yuno stated as he set his Duel Disk. The gang member did the same.

" **DUEL!"** Both Yuno and the gangster drew their starting hands.

 **Yuno: 4000 LP**

 **Gangster: 4000 LP**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuno shouted, drawing his card. "Arc Summoner? Hey, Luxon, aren't some of these cards yours?" Luxon appeared, floating over Yuno's shoulder. "Yes. Probably, many of my cards were fused into your deck due to our partnership." Yuno nodded. "I summon **Arc Summoner** in Attack Mode!" He yelled. A figure with white hair took to the field. He wore a white-metal chestplate, and had a flowing, light blue cloak behind him. He had similar leg armor, and held a white scepter, with a glowing yellow gem on top of it.

 **Arc Summoner* – Level: 4 LIGHT Warrior/Effect ATK: 1700**

"Kaado ichi mai setti. Turn end." Yuno said as he set one card facedown.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" The gang member drew a card. "I first activate my Spell Card, **Descending to the Darkness***!" The gangster's card revealed itself. It showed a picture of Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, and Brron, Mad King of Dark World all flying down into a dark, glowing hole. "I can send three Fiend-Type monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard due to its effect! I discard my three Archfiend Cavalry to the Graveyard!" The demonic horsemen cards were withdrawn from the gang member's deck and flew off into the portal to the Graveyard. "Then, I activate my Spell Card, **Night's Force Fusion*!** " Yuno and Luxon both gasped. "What? Fusion?" Yuno stated, dumbfounded. "That's right. Night's Force allows me to return my banished Fusion Materials to the Graveyard, and summon one "Dark Night" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck that uses the Fusion Materials!" The three Archfiend Cavalry appeared from the banished zone and fused together into a giant mass of darkness. "Arise, King of the Shadows! Yugo Shoukan! Dark Night – Dreadnaught Monarch!"

The mass of shadows formed into a vaguely humanoid form. As it revealed itself, it was shown that the dark monster had silver armor, with black highlights. It had unruly, jet-black hair, and had a matching silver crown, with pointed spikes, along with a blood-red gem in the middle of it. A long, red cape rolled down the Monarch's back, and a shadowy, double-edged blade appeared in his right hand. Two red, fiery eyes glinted as the Dreadnaught Monarch took full form. The king stabbed his blade into the ground triumphantly.

 **Dark Night – Dreadnaught Monarch* – Level: 8 DARK Fiend/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2800**

 **"** Dreadnaught! Attack Arc Summoner!" Dreadnaught Monarch raised his blade, now pulsing with dark energy, and charged at Arc Summoner, bringing his sword down on him. Yuno reacted quickly. "I activate my Trap Card, **Half Unbreak!** This stops Arc Summoner from getting destroyed, and I only take half of the battle damage!" Upon the card's activation, bubbles flew out from nowhere, blocking the attack, but creating a shockwave that hurtled towards Yuno. "I activate Dreadnaught's effect! Any battle damage my opponent takes in battles involving him is doubled!" The gang member grinned wickedly. The shockwave grew much stronger and knocked Yuno off his feet, and far away from where he previously stood.

 **Yuno: 4000 – 1100 = 2900 LP**

Yuno winced as he stood up again. He found that the left sleeve of his uniform was partially shredded from the damage. Luxon floated next to him. "Yuno, are you alright?" He asked. "I'm fine, Luxon." Yuno stated. "There's nothing I can do now, but you're doomed to lose anyway, Fujisaki. Turn end." The gangster said.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuno looked at his card. "Perfect. I summon Ice Blazar in Attack Mode!" Yuno's ice spirit/sorceress from before took the field.

 **Ice Blazar – Level: 4 WATER Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 2000**

"I Overlay Ice Blazar and Arc Summoner!" The two monsters turned into two spirals of yellow and blue energy, and soared into the Overlay Network. "Ekushizu Shoukan! Appear, Bringer of eternal light and hope! Make your presence known as you strike down those who are of the darkness! Luminus – Spark Blader!" Luxon thought excitedly to himself, _He summoned him!_ The golden and white knight of Luxon descended onto the field, sword in front of him.

 **Luminus – Spark Blader* – Rank: 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz/Effect ATK: 2500 (DEF: 2000) 2 ORU**

Luxon said to Yuno, "Yuno! Invert Summon Hope Blader, now!" Yuno replied, "I know, I know! Using Luminus, I connect the In-Verse! (Get it? No, for real. It's the official term now.) Warrior of justice! Unleash your new form and reveal your glory! Tentou Shoukan! Rise, Luminus – Hope Blader!" Luminus became yellow light, which shined even brighter as it unfurled into its actual base form. The new warrior of the light whipped his sword out in front of him as he let out a powerful yell.

 **Luminus – Hope Blader* - Level: 4 LIGHT Warrior/Inverted/Effect ATK: 2500 (DEF: 2000)**

The blue-and-white warrior floated onto Yuno's field. "Kaado ni mai setto. Turn end." Yuno said as his two facedowns emerged onto his field.

"Watashi no turn! DRAW!" The gangster shouted even more powerfully, as his eyes started to glow green again. "You may have summoned your ace monster thanks to that ridiculous warrior of Helia World, but I will triumph!" Yuno and Luxon were surprised. _How does he know about Luxon?_ Yuno thought. "Yuno, he is probably being affected by the dark energy of Nyxos World, so he would know about us." Luxon guessed. "I activate my Spell Card, **Inverted Night's Force***! This allows me to Invert Summon one "Dark Night" monster using another one on my field! I banish Dark Night – Dreadnaught Monarch to connect the In-Verse! Arise, newly formed darkness! Strike fear in the hearts of your enemies and have no mercy! Tentou Shoukan! Dark Night – Darksoul Dreadlord!" Dark Night – Dreadnaught Monarch became a purple mass of shadowy energy, which glowed darkly and unfolded again into a new being. The being had dark, but silvery armor, with various spikes in certain places to give the armor a sinister look. He wore red gauntlets that glowed with energy, and a black, torn cape rolled down his back. His skin was now a sinister dark purple, and his hair had turned white. A red crystal was embedded in his forehead, and red horns grew out from the sides of his head. The Dreadlord's red energy blade materialized, and as he grabbed it, he let out a fearsome roar.

 **Dark Night – Darksoul Dreadlord – Level: 8 DARK Fiend/Inverted/Effect ATK: 500 (DEF: 0)**

"500 ATK? That's lower than Dreadnaught Monarch!" Yuno cried. "Darksoul Dreadlord! Attack his Hope Blader! Dark Devastation Blade!" The Dreadlord's red blade charged up with energy. "Are you crazy? Dreadlord has less Attack than Hope Blader!" Luminus met the dark lord's blade with his own, but a red wave of energy resonated from it. "Darksoul Dreadlord no kouka hatsudo! I can banish one DARK monster from my Graveyard, and during this battle, it isn't destroyed, and I take no damage, also, you take damage equal to the ATK of the monster it just battled! That's 2500 LP gone from you, Fujisaki!" The red wave collided with Yuno, who was hurled backwards. As he got up, it was shown that multiple other parts of his school uniform were either singed or shredded.

 **Yuno: 2900 – 2500 =400 LP**

"Yuno, I fear you may end up getting severely hurt if we continue the duel." Luxon said with worry. "I'm going to be fine, Luxon." Yuno replied. "Your uniform says otherwise…" Luxon muttered softly. "In addition, Dreadlord gains the ATK of the monster he battled!" The gangster announced triumphantly. Dreadlord glowed briefly with a fiery aura as his power increased.

 **Dark Night – Darksoul Dreadlord – ATK: 3000 (DEF: 0)**

The gangster's eyes suddenly glowed an intense murky green. "It's over. You cannot win, Fujisaki. You would be best off if you just surrendered right now and follow me to Nyxos." He said in a distorted voice." "Like hell I will! I won't ever give up as long as there are cards in my deck! Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuno drew his card. "Perfect." Yuno nodded to Luxon, who also nodded back. "Do it, Yuno." "I activate **Lucky Iron Axe** and equip it to Luminus!" Luminus grabbed the axe that appeared before him in his free hand. "Luminus' ATK is increased by 500!" Luminus glowed briefly with a yellow-orange aura.

 **Luminus – Hope Blader – ATK: 3000 (DEF: 2500)**

"So what? Our monsters have the same attack! Besides, I can activate Dreadlord's effect. Have you decided to forfeit?" The gang member jeered. Yuno grinned. "Far from it! Luminus no kouka hatsudo! Once per Battle Phase, he can't be destroyed by battle, and you can't activate any cards or effects!" The gang member gulped. "Luminus! Destroy Dreadlord! Everlasting Hope Slash!" Luminus raised both of his weapons, which gained a glowing, golden aura, and charged towards Dreadlord, whose sword also lit up with red energy. The two met in combat, and while their blades met and neither pushed back the other at first, Luminus slowly overpowered Dreadlord and slashed his blade across him, causing the dark lord to explode.

"Well? What was the point of that?" The gangster laughed. "I took no damage, and you can't attack anymore!" "Are you sure about that?" Came Yuno's voice. "I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, **Double Charge***!" One of Yuno's facedowns flipped up, to reveal a card with the picture of Hope Blader glowing with an orange aura, preparing to attack a shadow creature. "When my opponent doesn't take any battle damage from battles involving one of my LIGHT or ICE monster, I can have my monster attack again, and its ATK is doubled until the end of the Battle Phase!" Luminus started to glow with a very powerful orange aura, due to his ATK being doubled.

 **Luminus – Hope Blader – ATK: 6000**

"Now, Luminus, attack him directly! Everlasting Hope Double Slash!" Luminus leapt into the air, his blade and axe flashing, and brought his weapons down onto the gangster, who screamed as he took the damage.

 **Gangster: 4000 – 6000 = 0 LP LOSE**

As Luminus and Yuno's cards disappeared, he was glad to find that all of the damage he sustained during the duel had disappeared. As Yuno and Luxon walked towards the gang member, they noticed a purple, pulsing crescent-moon shaped mark on the gangster's forehead form, and disintegrate into dust particles that flew off into the air. The green glow of his eyes also faded. Luxon flung out a hand, and the four "Night" cards Yuno's opponent used came towards him and into his hand. "I'll be taking these for analysis." Luxon stated promptly.

"Oh, no, you won't be." A figure swooped in front of the gangster, and formed a hand out of dark energy, attempting to grab the cards out of Luxon's hand, but only ending up with the two "Night's Force" cards. "Are you a Nyxian?!" Yuno and Luxon exclaimed. The actually-human figure had somewhat long, dark blue hair, pure green eyes, and was clothed in a casual outfit, with a loose, slim-fit, and untucked shirt, with jeans. "Why, yes. I am; one of the 5 Lords of Nyxos, in fact, along with Valacius, whom I believe you met yesterday, Yuno. My name is Avaelon, and it was nice knowing you, and that pathetic warrior of Helia. Goodbye." He said as the familiar portal appeared, and his essence started to disappear into it. "WAIT, you –" Yuno was cut off as Avaelon disappeared fully. "I only take commands from Leilah and Radias himself." With that, Avaelon was off. Yuno growled lightly. "There's nothing you can do now, Yuno. We should best go home, so we can study the cards." Luxon reasonably stated. "You're right, Luxon." With that, Yuno walked home, with Luxon floating besides him.

9:40 PM – Spade City

Yuno Fujisaki's House

Luxon sat in the air calmly, reviewing the two "Dark Night" cards. "It seems that they were cards created by Nyxos…I can sense the power. As he tossed the cards onto the desk of a sleeping Yuno, Luxon himself was actually hit with a vision, though unlike Yuno, he remained conscious.

 **Helia World**

 _Turn 21_

 **Luxon: 1900 LP**

 **Radias: 0 LP LOSE**

Radias groaned as he got to his feet. Luxon hovered over him, then gathered a large sphere of blue energy into his palm. Radias chuckled darkly. "You've won, Helian." Luxon jumped further into the air, and hurled the energy ball down at Radias. "…but only this time!" Radias finished, as he became five distinct energies, which all soared off before the energy orb hit him. Luxon descended down.

 **Human World**

Luxon was still staring at the cards in his hand when they suddenly started to disintegrate into black particles, which flowed out of Yuno's room via an open window. "What is Nyxos planning?" Luxon said to himself suspiciously, as he helplessly watched the black particles disappear. Shortly after, he decided to "call it a day," though Helians did not need any sleep to subsist, and disappeared.

8:10 AM (A week after the duel with the gangster)

Halfway between Yuno Fujisaki's House and Spade Academy

Yuno and Luxon were running towards Spade Academy (Well, more accurately, Yuno was doing the running. Luxon was just floating.). "Luxon, hurry! If I'm late one more time, I'm gonna get into some hot water with the teacher!" Luxon just shrugged and said, "Yuno, I see no reason to hurry, considering whenever you try to do so, you still end up late at school." Yuno glared at the alien. "Oh, shut up!" As Yuno skirted around the other Spade citizens who were probably also headed to work, he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a powerful shockwave.

As Yuno got back up, he shook his head. "You okay, Yuno?" Luxon asked him, somewhat concerned. "I'm fine, Luxon. No need to worry – Hey, why isn't anyone moving?" True to Yuno's words, all the other pedestrians around him were frozen still, as if…time had **stopped.** "No…way…who could have done this?" Yuno exclaimed as he took a view of his surroundings. "Yuno, I believe the answer to your question is over there." Luxon pointed. Yuno observed a tall, muscular man in a black cloak-like outfit, complete with a hood with a glowing yellow crescent on top of it walked over to them. He had a matching black duel disk on his arm. Also, his hands were surrounded by black and purple flames, signifying that he was the one to have stopped the course of time. As he approached them, Yuno and Luxon both shouted, "Who are you?"

The figure stopped, and said in a distorted voice… "I am but a mere soldier of Nyxos, here to defeat you, Yuno Fujisaki, and retrieve you and Luxon."

* * *

 **Hahahahahahah! Cliffhanger for the win! Oh, being the author feels so great… *Is bonked on the head with a gigantic sledgehammer by Yuno* What the hell was that for? And how are you in my dialogue?**

 **Yuno: You planned to bring me and Luxon in here anyway, so I decided to arrive a few chapters early, Myst. Also, that was for putting me and Luxon in bad situations. MULTIPLE TIMES.**

 ***Scratches his head* W…Well, it was all for the viewers – AHHHH! *Screams as Yuno chases him around with the sledgehammer***

 **Luxon: Since both my partner and the author are currently occupied, I will remind you guys to comment and review this chapter, and let Myst know if you have any questions or –**

 **Yuno: Get over here, you pathetic excuse of a – word inappropriate for T-rated story –!**

 **Luxon: - recommendations for the story! Now, I must go sort this argument out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ultimate Confrontation

**I'm back, everyone!**

 **Yuno: What took you so long?**

 **I've been trying to stick to a writing schedule, but as you may see…heh heh…it didn't work out too well.**

 **Mason: Figures.**

 **How did you get in here?**

 **Mason: Yuno invited me in. He said you wouldn't mind. Now are you going to start the chapter or not?**

 **Alright. Disclaimers are on the first page. Please comment and review!**

* * *

8:10 AM

Halfway between Yuno Fujisaki's House and Spade Academy

Yuno stared in shock at the person in front of him. "Who are you, really?" The hooded figure monotonously replied, "I was the leader of the gang that the gangster you defeated belonged. Now, however, I am a soldier of Nyxos, and I will defeat you now!" Yuno sighed. "I've had to beat 5 gang members of yours after the first one, and I am not in the mood right now!" The gang leader ignored this, and sent a spiked anchor-like object that was entire black and crackling with dark lightning at Yuno. "A Duel Anchor? Man, you've gone overboard." Yuno said as he held up his arm to intercept it. However, it never came.

Jin jumped in front of Yuno to take the duel. "Hey, leave my friend alone. Yuno, I'll take this one. Now I really believe you weren't lying." The gang leader said, "How are you not affected by my power? You should be frozen in time, friend of Yuno Fujisaki." Jin grinned. "It's all thanks to this card!" He said, holding up a light green-backgrounded card, also known as an Inverted Monster. "The spirit of my trusty partner protects me from the force of evil. Now we're gonna duel." He said. "Challenge accepted. Your defeat will only serve to demoralize Fujisaki, and I can capture him more easily." The leader said. "You can try!" Yuno yelled.

" **DUEL!"** Jin and the gang leader shouted.

 **Jin: 4000 LP**

 **Gang Leader: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first turn. Watashi no turn! Draw!" Jin shouted as he drew his card. "Cyber Knight, shoukan!" Jin's monster was another knight. Its silver armor had glowing blue stripes all over it, most of them linked to each other. Long, white hair cascaded from the back of the futuristic warrior in a ponytail. However, the knight was clearly male. Two human eyes peered out of the helm's visor, with the irises a glowing blue. The knight grabbed a rapier that had just materialized out of thin air, which had a gold hilt, and a sapphire-encrusted pommel.

 **Cyber Knight* - Level: 5 LIGHT Machine/Effect ATK: 2300**

"That monster of yours is Level 5. How did you summon it?" The gang leader inquired. Jin grinned. "Cyber Knight can be Special Summoned when I control no monsters on my field! Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end." Jin's face-down card emerged as he ended his turn.

"Ore-sama no turn! Draw!" The gang leader confidently stated. "Someone's got an ego problem." Yuno muttered to himself while watching. "I summon Time Keeper Caesar in Attack Mode!" A male figure materialized onto the leader's field. It had short blond hair, and was not too tall. It wore golden armor, with red highlights on it, and possessed glowing red eyes as well. In its left hand, it held a golden scepter, topped with a small, futuristic looking, and ornate clock decoration. The figure struck a pose.

 **Time Keeper Caesar* – Level: 4 LIGHT Warrior/Effect ATK: 1** **2** **00**

"Caesar no kouka hatsudo!" The gang leader yelled. "When it is summoned, I can select one 'Time' monster from my deck, and summon it! Time Keeper Julian, Tokushu Shoukan!" Another male figure took to the field. He had messy black hair, and was taller than Caesar. He had on silver armor with blue accents, and his eyes glowed blue as well. He held a scythe-like weapon in his right hand, topped with the same clock ornament on Caesar's scepter.

 **Time Keeper Julian* - Level: 4 DARK Warrior/Effect ATK: 1800**

"Julian no kouka hatsudo! I can select one 'Time' Spell Card from my deck, and immediately activate it!" The gang leader said. "I activate **Time Formation Ritual***!" Four crystal goblets appeared, which were surrounding a golden centerpiece that had the same clock decoration embedded on it. "Nani? But barely anyone uses Rituals anymore!" Jin and Yuno exclaimed. "I can select one or more 'Time' monsters to Ritual Summon one or more 'Time' Ritual Monsters from my Extra Deck!" The leader exclaimed. "I offer up Caesar and Julian!" Caesar and Julian turned into red and blue energy that soared and filled two of the cups, which then poured the essence into an opening on top of the centerpiece. "Gishiki Shoukan! Rise, Time Mage Caesar and Time Musician Julian!"

Two distinct energies soared from the opening of the centerpiece, and collided onto the field. The red one formed into Caesar, but in a new form. He had grown significantly taller, and had longer blond hair, with some blood-red highlights. His golden armor was styled now to look more intimidating, and a red cape was draped down his back. His glowing red eyes had cat's eye pupils, and were brighter, and his scepter had elongated as well. The blue energy formed into a transformed Julian. His black hair had also grown somewhat longer, and his blue eyes became similar to Caesar's. His armor was almost completely gone, aside from the gauntlet parts of it, and he wore dark blue clothing in place of the rest of his armor. He was playing a silver guitar, topped with the signature clock ornament. Both Caesar and Julian took a pose.

 **Time Mage Caesar – Level: 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect ATK: 2600**

 **Time Musician Julian – Level: 4 DARK Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect ATK: 2300**

Jin crossed his arms. "Okay. Even if they are rituals, Level 4 Monsters usually don't have that high Attack Points. What's the catch?" The gang leader grunted. "Clever. I have to pay 800 LP for Caesar to attack, and banish 1 'Time' Spell Card from my hand or Graveyard for Julian to attack. Also, I can't attack with more than 1 'Time' monster per turn. No matter, you stand no chance now." He said.

"Don't be so sure! Watashi no turn! Draw!" Jin shouted. "I activate the effect of Cyber Knight!" The knight's blade glowed a vibrant blue before he stabbed it into the ground. "If my opponent controls more monsters than I do, I can summon 1 Level 5 or lower Machine-Type monster from my Deck or Hand. Cyber Dragon, Tokushu Shoukan!" As Cyber Knight pulled out his blade, the ground erupted. From the fissure, the familiar-looking metal-plated dragon took to the field.

 **Cyber Dragon – Level: 5 LIGHT Machine/Effect ATK: 2100 (DEF: 1600)**

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!" Both mechanical menaces turned into yellow energy and soared into the dark portal. "Ekushizu Shoukan! Rise, Cyber Dragon Nova!" The stronger Cyber Dragon reemerged, now to have black and orange tones to its body, and with clearly defined wings.

 **Cyber Dragon Nova – Rank: 5 LIGHT Machine/Xyz/Effect ATK: 2100 (DEF: 1600) ORU: 2**

"But this bad boy won't be sticking around for long! Cyber Dragon Nova, it's time for you to evolve!" The dragon let out a roar before heading into the Overlay Network as well. "I construct the Overlay Network with Cyber Dragon Nova! Ekushizu Shoukan! Rise, Cyber Dragon Infinity!" The stronger version of Cyber Dragon Nova soared into the sky, before settling onto Jin's field (I'm too lazy to create full-blown descriptions),

 **Cyber Dragon Infinity – Rank: 6 LIGHT Machine/Xyz/Effect ATK: 2100 (DEF: 1600) ORU: 3**

"Cyber Dragon Infinity no kouka hatsudo! It gains 200 ATK for each of its Overlay Units!" The dragon roared before gaining an orange aura about it.

 **Cyber Dragon Infinity – ATK: 2700 (DEF: 1600)**

"Now, Infinity! Attack Time Mage Caesar!" Cyber Dragon Infinity soared into the air, before firing a burst of powerful orange energy from its mouth. The energy was blasted towards Caesar, however… "Trap, hatsudo!" The gang leader cried, grinning madly. "Ehhh? He didn't have any Set cards before!" Yuno said, confused. "I agree. You have not placed down any Spell or Trap Cards. How is it that you activated one?" Luxon stated. " **Time End*** no kouka hatsudo! When a 'Time' monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can activate this Trap Card from my hand! It negates the attack, and ends the Battle Phase!" Jin groaned. "Kuso…" Cyber Dragon Infinity's attack was repelled by a golden barrier that protected Caesar. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end." Jin's facedown card emerged as he ended his turn.

"Ore-sama no turn! DRAW!" The leader powerfully yelled as he drew his card. "Perfect. I activate my Spell Card, **Sudden Time Warp***! I can Ritual Summon one or more 'Time' Ritual Monsters from my Extra Deck without any Tributes, but their ATKs become 0, and their effects are negated! Gishiki Shoukan, Time Blader Nora, and Time Guardian Nina!" Two females jumped out of the void created by the Spell Card. One had long, jet-black hair, and glowing green eyes. She had on white armor, with green highlights, and in her left hand, held a large sword, with a hilt of silver, and an emerald embedded at the end of it. The blade glowed a vibrant green as she swung it in front of her.

 **Time Blader Nora – Level: 4 WIND Warrior/Ritual/Effect ATK: 2500 (DEF: 0)**

The other girl had long, black hair as well, and possessed vibrant, pure orange eyes. She had dark armor with the same orange accents, and held both a short saber made of a glowing crimson material, and a sturdy shield created from the same material as well.

 **Time Guardian Nina – Level: 4 EARTH Warrior/Ritual/Effect ATK: 1000 (DEF: 2400)**

Upon their summoning, both females lost the glow in their eyes, armor, and weapons, and looked tired.

 **Time Blader Nora – ATK: 0**

 **Time Guardian Nina – ATK: 0**

"I'm not done! I activate **Polymerization** from my hand!" The gang leader declared. "I fuse together all of my Time Warriors to form the ultimate encompassment of Time!" The four Ritual Monsters on the field all became energy (though they still retained their forms), and fused together. "Arise, lord of all time! Show the world your glory, and reveal to them your power! Yugo Shoukan! Time Wield Master!" The energy became a human shape again. The new figure had long, glowing golden hair, and his eyes were also a bright white as well. In the middle of his forehead, a third eye emerged, purple in color. He had no armor on, but was instead clothed in a dark cloak-like garb mages tended to wear. His palms were alight with green fire and energy. The Time Master gained a dark aura, as he levitated into the air.

 **Time Wield Master – Level: 10 DARK Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3500 (DEF: 2800)**

Upon the summoning, the gang leader's crescent symbol on his hood glowed even brighter, and he staggered slightly. "T…Time Wield Master no kouka hatsudo!" He yelled. "I can target one card, and banish it until the start of my opponent's next turn. I target Infinity." Time Wield Master formed a ball of energy and hurled it at Cyber Dragon Infinity. The mechanical menace roared loudly before disintegrating. "Cyber Dragon Infinity!" Jin shouted out, concerned for his monster. "Now, you're wide open! Time Wield Master, attack him directly!" The Timelord formed a gigantic ball of energy. "Diffusion Time Rend!" The blast seemed to tear apart the space around it as it hurtled towards Jin. "Trap, hatsudo!" Jin declared. "Negate Attack!" The energy was swallowed up by a vortex. "Kuso…I end my turn." At that moment, Cyber Dragon Infinity reappeared.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Jin drew his card. "Alright, it's time! I banish Cyber Dragon Infinity to connect to the In-Verse!" Infinity turned into orange energy that shined even brighter as it unfolded again. "Dragon King of the mechanical dimension! Reveal your power and glory, and purge the land of light free from the darkness! Tentou Shoukan! Rise, Cyber Dragon Monarch Zero!" The Cyber Dragon had a totally different color scheme then Cyber Dragon Infinity. The black parts of its body were now a vibrant purple, and the white parts had become light blue, while its now violet wings had grown larger and more intimidating. Its tail had become three-pronged, and its eyes shined a fiery crimson. The dragon roared loudly.

 **Cyber Dragon Monarch Zero* - Level: 6 LIGHT Machine/Inverted/Effect ATK: 2800 (DEF: 2400)**

"I'll end my turn." Jin declared. The gang leader glanced suspiciously at the dragon. _Why would he place it in Attack Position? My monster has more attack!_ "Ore-sama no turn! Draw!" He said. "I activate my Spell Card, **Inverted Night's Force**!" The crescent on his hood shined even brighter. "I banish my Time Wield Master to connect to the In-Verse! I can summon 1 'Dark Night' Inverted Monster by doing so! Ultimate Master of the Dimensions and Time! Evolve, and destroy those who stand in your path! Tentou Shoukan! Rise, Dark Night – Time God!" Time Wield Master turned into dark energy, which glowed before unfurling into a new figure. Now, the Timelord's skin was completely dark, and the third eye had become a red color. Two crimson horns protruded from the sides of his head. In addition, his cloak was now ripped and frayed purposefully on the edges, and it had turned into a similar crimson-violet color as well. Dark energy blasts formed in the palms of his hands.

 **Dark Night – Time God – Level: 10 DARK Fiend/Inverted/Effect ATK: 4000 (DEF: 3000)**

"4000 Attack Points…" Yuno drifted off as he and Luxon stared at the monster in awe. "Time God no kouka hatsudo! I can send my entire hand to the Graveyard, in order to have it gain the ATK Points of one face-up monster on my opponent's field until the end of my turn! I target Monarch Zero!" The gang leader threw the three cards at Time God, as they glowed a red color and were absorbed into the deity, who gained the same crimson aura.

 **Dark Night – Time God – ATK: 6800**

At that moment, the leader staggered sideways, as if he could barely face the power of his own card. "AHHHHHHHHH! Time God, send his dragon to the junkyard! Dark Diffusion Temporal Rend!" Time God's eyes suddenly were ablaze, as he concentrated the energy in his palms, and shot them at Cyber Dragon Monarch Zero. "Is this the end?" Yuno said, with a hint of fear in his voice for his friend. However, Jin had a different idea. "I activate my Trap Card, Sakuretsu Armor! Your Time God is destroyed, as it was attacking my Monarch Zero!" Monarch Zero reared its head, and while taking to the air, launched a stream of blue energy from his mouth that vaporized Time God immediately. The gang leader fell to the ground on his knees. "No…everything was perfectly set up…"

"Since you seem to be out of moves, I'll take my turn. Ore no turn; Draw!" Jin drew his card. "Cyber Dragon Monarch Zero no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, it can banish one card from your Graveyard, and gain ATK equal to the card's ATK until the end of my turn. I select Time Keeper Caesar!" The mage rose from the Graveyard, only to be vaporized into particles via Monarch Zero's blue blast of energy. "No…how could this be?" The gang leader whispered.

 **Cyber Dragon Monarch Zero – ATK: 4000**

"Monarch Zero! Attack him directly! Destruction Energy Blast!" Monarch Zero glowed with a blue aura as it flew into the air, and then shot a blast of blue energy at the gang leader, who was hit by it.

 **Gang Leader: 4000 – 4000 = 0 LP LOSE**

Monarch Zero vanished as the Duel Anchor on Jin's arm shattered into particles that dissolved away. As both Yuno and Jin met up, and walked towards the gang leader, they saw a vortex appear behind him, from which Avaelon emerged again. "You!" Yuno yelled as he glared at the Nyxian. "So you defeated another one of my pawns, Yuno Fujisaki. Or rather…your friend did. But this is certainly not over. You and Luxon will both suffer." Luxon formed an energy blade in his hand, and hurled it at Avaelon. "You're not going anywhere, Avaelon." He said. Avaelon deflected the blade with his bare hand, which seemed to hurt him, as Helian energy does not go together with Nyxian energy, and vice versa. "We'll meet again." The Nyxian Lord said curtly, before turning the body of the gang leader into a black energy sphere, and disappearing with it into the vortex. Yuno sighed. "Jin, let's go. The time manipulation has frozen, so we shouldn't be late to school." Jin walked along with him.

In class, Yuno was struggling with his work, while Izumi, who was sitting next to him, had already finished hers easily, and was staring at Yuno with frustration. "Why does it take you so long to do math all the time? It's so simple, I'm actually amazed that you take this long." Yuno groaned. "Izu-chan, you've known me since we were babies. You should know I'm not a genius like you." Izumi sighed. "Give it here." Yuno beamed. "Thank you!" He whisper-shouted. Izumi blushed a little at Yuno's grin, though she brushed it off and started to help Yuno.

Meanwhile, a certain young man was not where he was supposed to be. Mason Fitzgerald sat in a bench in a park near the school. He had lost all interest in school after Yuno made him recognize the errors of his ways, even if he was not wholly responsible for them. He decided to be absent for one day to take a break. However, just as he was zoning out, he heard a scream nearby. Mason was ticked off because he couldn't even rest and think, so he decided to give the people who were nearby him a piece of his mind.

Things were not what he expected, though. He saw a few tall boys about his age ganging up on a shorter one, as they were enclosing in on him. This reminded Mason of his earlier self, and made him mad. "HEY!" The group of boys looked at him. "What the hell are you doing to him?!" Mason yelled. One of the taller boys stepped forward, seeming to be the ringleader of the troubles. "It's none of your business. Now get out." Mason scoffed at this. "Like hell I will. I challenge all five of you to a duel. You share 4000 Life Points, and if I win, you all get out." The boys laughed. "You've dug your own grave. It's a deal." The boys replied.

~Later~

 **Mason: 3500 LP**

 **Boys: 0 LP LOSE**

The boys were shocked. "How did he beat us all?" One muttered. "You have absolutely no skills or teamwork. Now, a deal's a deal, so stop bothering him." The boys nodded, intimidated a bit about Mason, and backed out of the area. Mason turned around. "You good?" The other boy nodded. "Thanks, Mason." Mason was shocked. "How do you know my name?" The boy grinned. "I saw your Semifinals match when you participated in the Ultimate Dueling Championship a few months ago. You were awesome, it's a shame you lost to that other dude." Mason sighed. "Thanks. If that's it, I'm gonna be heading off now." He started to walk off. "WAIT!" The boy cried as Mason stopped in his tracks. "I…I'd like to give you this card as a show of my appreciation, if you don't mind." Mason took the card. It read:

 **Soul Blade Warrior Level: 8 DARK Warrior/Inverted/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Required Inverse Unit: Chained Soul Dragon**

 **Must be Invert Summoned. Once per turn, you can destroy one monster on the field and deal damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Your opponent cannot activate any other cards or effects in response to this card's activation. This card cannot declare an attack during the turn this effect is activated. Once per turn, this card is not destroyed by battle or by card effects. If this card is sent to the Graveyard while "Chained Soul Dragon" is in your Graveyard: Your monsters gain ATK equal to half of this card's original ATK.**

Along with the card was a picture of an armored swordsman glowing with a dark, but not ominous or sinister aura, holding out his black saber in front of him. The card resembled Chained Soul Dragon as a human, probably the reason why it used it as an Inverse Unit. "Thank you…How did you get this card?" Mason asked before he looked up; however, the boy had disappeared. Mason shrugged before pocketing the monster into his Extra Deck slot and walking off.

Behind the tree nearby, the boy watched Mason as he walked. "Mason…I hope you use your new card for good."

Yuno walked into the lunchroom and sat down with his friends. Ren was dueling a curly orange-haired student wearing glasses that he had not seen sitting with them before, although it was obviously not a real duel, however. Yuno took a closer look and saw that the new person was Leo Ralston, the person that Mason was taunting earlier. "Hey, Leo. What brings you here?" Leo smiled, though visibly nervous. "W…Well, Richard asked me if I wanted to duel him and sit with you guys, and he said you would all be okay with it…" He trailed off. "Yeah, we're all fine! Welcome to the group, dude." Yuno replied, giving him a thumbs-up. Leo smiled. "Thanks. Ren, I attack you directly! Game over!" Ren groaned. "Arghh…Leo, you're not a bad duelist." The group continued to eat their lunch and converse with each other.

As Yuno and the others walked back into their respective classes, Yuno opened his laptop and started typing down notes from what the teacher was writing on the board. However, he soon got bored and decided to check his notifications. Yuno scrolled through the endless notifications from his games and spam mail when a new one popped up. Curious, Yuno scrolled back up and opened up the message, which was an ID he had never seen before. The message read:

 **Yuno Fujisaki and Luxon –**

 **I'm sure you know who I am. You have unexpectedly defeated all of my Night Soldiers. I must congratulate you, but it is not over yet. Meet me at the park as soon as your school ends. You and I will settle this.**

The note was left unsigned, but Yuno could immediately tell it was written by Avaelon. "Luxon, come out." The Helian appeared next to Yuno at his command. "What is the matter, Yuno?" He exclaimed. "Avaelon has just sent us a letter. What should we do?" Luxon shrugged. "I mean, the obvious answer seems to be to meet him at the designated place he arranged – at the park." "Yeah, but won't there be people around there?" Yuno asked. "Yuno, I am sure someone who brainwashed 20 people with his dark powers would take the precaution of removing all spectators." Luxon replied. Yuno sighed. "Well, I guess we don't have much of a choice right now, considering he could just send more and more people after us until we break." He re-opened the conversation.

 **Your offer is accepted.** He typed.

"FUJISAKI! What is the phospholipid bilayer in all cells?" Yuno's biology teacher yelled at him, as Yuno seemed to be drifting off. "Uh…Isn't it the dual-layered membrane of any cell that only allows certain things to move through it, like water, via osmosis and such?" The biology teacher was surprised, but did not forget to praise him earnestly. "Good job, Yuno! See what happens when you pay attention?" Yuno grinned sheepishly while the other students chuckled good-naturedly at the teacher's remark. Luxon floated down to him to comment, "I must say, even though you weren't paying attention actually, that was a huge improvement from the 57 percent you received from your teacher on the recent test you took." Yuno flushed. "Shut it, you stupid Helian!" He whispered, though catching the attention of the other students. "Uh…It's nothing, guys, heh heh…" He nervously stated.

At the end of the school day, signified by the ringing of the bell that terminated their classes, Yuno packed his stuff, so he could reach the location designated by Avaelon for their duel. Luxon floated near him. "Have you strengthened your deck sufficiently, Yuno?" Yuno sighed. "I hope I have, Luxon." The student and his spirit partner headed out of the school gates.

6: 30 PM

Skyshine Park

Yuno reached the park, where Avaelon would be waiting. He walked towards the clearing, hidden by various plant wildlife, and pushed the grass through, walking through the opening behind the trees. Luxon floated after him. There, Avaelon was waiting for him. Unbeknownst to both, however, was that a student that had stayed in the park to contemplate had caught notice of Yuno, and decided to follow him. Mason stealthily creeped after Yuno.

"Well, Yuno. It seems you have successfully followed my directions to meet me here. Before we start, I must congratulate you on defeating all of my Night Soldiers, though you must have known it wasn't so simple as that." Yuno just replied. "Enough talk. Let's get this over with." Luxon became visible to both duelists. "Fair enough." Avaelon replied as his signature blue and green duel disk appeared on his arm, his deck magically shuffling and being loaded into the deck slot with a glow of his green eyes. Yuno set his duel disk onto his arm with a determined look.

" **DUEL - "** "Wait, What the hell is this?!" Both Yuno and Avaelon paused and turned to see the newcomer, Mason, who stood before them. "Ah, it seems we have Valacius's former host as a spectator." Avaelon dryly commented. Mason was shocked, before his surprise transformed into anger. "You are also his ally…in that case, I'm going to defeat you with Yuno! Duel disk, set!" Mason's own duel disk was place onto his arm as he joined the duel.

" **DUEL!"** All three members of the duel shouted, Yuno slightly flustered at the interuptions.

 **Yuno/Mason: 8000 LP**

 **Avaelon: 8000 LP**

* * *

 **That's all for now, guys. Sorry I couldn't get back to you in time. I had some final exams to take care of, meaning that the story was delayed a bit, but I'm going to try and remain on schedule from now on.**

 **Mason: That's a relief to hear, even if you're not going to be able to do so.**

 **Hey, I'm trying my best.**

 **Yuno: Yeah, best being putting us into the worst situations possible and leaving the story on cliffhangers!**

 **Ugh…You're forgetting who's the author of your world, Fujisaki and Fitzgerald. Anyway, I hope you guys have all enjoyed the chapter, and please don't forget to comment or review on the story!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ultimate Confrontation II

**Yo! Sorry It's been a year since I started this. I took a long break from fanfiction because I basically lost interest in this. I recently read a couple of decent Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories, however, and I was inspired to continue on with this. I realize so far this is looking a lot similar to ZeXal. I apologize for that, and thought I have to finish this arc with the current story plot, I promise I am not going to present a replica of any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arcs. With that, I present Chapter 4.**

* * *

6:30 PM

Skyshine Park

 _Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh NGEN…Yuno and Mason have set their differences aside to face Avaelon, who has revealed that he is the one that had been conducting all of the attacks on Yuno and his friends. As Yuno and Mason prepare for a 2-against-1 facing Avaelon, it seems there are some tricks up his sleeve…_

" **DUEL!"**

 **Yuno/Mason: 8000 LP**

 **Avaelon: 8000 LP**

"Since I am fighting against the two of you, I'll take the first turn. Atai no turn! Draw!" Avaelon drew his first card of the duel. "I'll set 1 monster and 2 cards face-down. Turn end." "That's surprisingly lackluster for an emissary of Nyxos World." Mason commented dryly, having been informed by Yuno previously, before drawing his card. "My turn, I draw!" Mason confidently drew a card. "I summon Chained Knight in Attack Mode!" Mason's familiar knight, wrapped in the steel chains, appeared on the field.

 **Chained Knight – Level: 4 EARTH Warrior/Effect ATK: 1750**

"When my Knight is called to battle, it boosts all of my monsters' ATK and DEF by 100." Chained Knight shot his rapier upward, and the dark blue links wrapped around him, making him stronger.

 **Chained Knight – ATK: 1850**

"Then, I activate Chained Statue's effect from my hand! When I have another Chained monster on the field, it can Special Summon itself!" A stone statue of a soldier pointing his sword outwards appeared on the field. As soon as it appeared, it was wreathed in green chains.

 **Chained Statue – Level: 4 EARTH Rock/Effect DEF: 0**

"With the Level 4 Chained Knight and the Level 4 Chained Statue, I build the Overlay Network!" Mason shouted, throwing his duel disk arm up to the sky as the two monsters blazed into the Network in a flash of orange light. "Chained spirit of the heavens! Come down to the terrain and reveal your majesty! Arewareyo, Chained Angel!" As Mason finished chanting, A portal opened from the night sky, filled with white, holy light. A humanoid consisting of the same energy descended onto the battlefield. The light began to disintegrate away, revealing the person. Six angelic wings were spread apart on his back. The angel had a passive look on his handsome face, with blue eyes, and long white hair extending down to the waist. He had on a white cloak of sorts that covered his slim body. As the angel made contact with the ground, yellow chains suddenly wrapped around his body, and became a set of silver armor. A bow formed out of the light, and the angel grabbed it and pointed it at Avaelon, arrow nocked.

 **Chained Angel – Rank: 4 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz/Effect ATK: 2400 ORU: 2**

"Chained Angel no kouka hatsudo!" Mason yelled. "When my angel descends to the field, I can select two cards to deliver divine justice to on the field. I select your two facedowns!" The angel shot two beams of light from his bow, which promptly pierced through the cards and shattered them. "Battle! Chained Angel, attack his monster!" The angel nocked another arrow and aimed for the face-down card. "Chained Angel no kouka hatsudo! By detaching an Overlay Unit, he deals double piercing damage for this battle! Go, Wrath of the Heavens!"

 **Chained Angel – ORU: 1**

The angel fired, and the beam of light grew twice as big. An explosion ensued as the arrow touched the card.

When the smoke cleared, Avaelon's monster had flipped face up to reveal that a strange warrior with blue-aquamarine colored armor, with designs similar to the Mermail and Atlantean archetypes, was holding off the arrow with his big silver shield.

 **Aquos Shieldbearer – Level: 3 WATER Warrior/Effect DEF: 1000**

"Aquos Shieldbearer no kouka hatsudo." Avaelon stated. "My defender cannot be destroyed by battle up to twice per turn." "But you'll still take the damage!" Mason triumphantly yelled as the arrow of light overpowered the Shieldbearer, forcing him to fall to the ground. The light collided with Avaelon, though he remained unscathed.

 **Avaelon: 8000 – 2800 = 5200 LP**

"Hmmph. I'll end my turn with two facedowns." Mason declared as his card appeared on the field. "Atai no turn. Draw!" Avaelon drew his second card of the duel. "I activate **Aquos Relic – Tome of Reincarnation** 's effect!" "Nani? But you have no Spells or Traps on the field!" Yuno said, confused. "Tome of Reincarnation lets me banish it from the Graveyard, and sacrifice one of my lesser WATER monsters for a stronger one." A picture of a blue-covered spellbook with a sapphire embedded in the middle of it appeared, and began to glow green. Aquos Shieldbearer began to glow green as well, and the green energy was shaped into a different being.

As the energy cleared, a taller figure could be seen. He had long, blond hair down to his waist, and deep aquamarine eyes, as well as bold facial features. He had a blue-green robe underneath his turquoise armor, which was styled in the same way as Aquos Shieldbearer, albeit more elegant. His head was mostly covered by a similarly styled helm with a blue gem as a centerpiece. A metallic blue staff appeared in front of the man, and he grabbed it, swinging it towards their enemies with a yell. "Rise to my call, Neptune Magician!" Avaelon declared.

 **Neptune Magician – Level: 8 WATER Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 2600**

"I activate **Aquos Relic – Crystal Necklace** from my Graveyard!" Avaelon shouted. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a WATER monster from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard that has the same level as a monster I have on the field!" A blue, pulsating crystal wrapped by a leather cord to create a necklace appeared on the field. It became completely blue before forming into another figure, not humanoid this time. The energy faded away, leaving a huge wyvern on the field. Its scales were a shimmering turquoise, but also seemed purple at different angles. Its eyes were a vibrant sapphire color, and its wings, when unfurled, were a myriad of colors ranging from the cooler end of the color spectrum. Two silver horns protruded majestically from its head. "Dragon of vibrant blue! Rise to the world and lay waste to those who oppose you! Come, Amethyst-Eyes Aquos Dragon!" The dragon roared loudly.

 **Amethyst-Eyes Aquos Dragon – Level: 8 WATER Dragon/Effect ATK: 2900**

"Amethyst-Eyes no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by paying 1000 LP, I can have all of my opponents' monsters change to Attack Position, and all monsters in Attack Position after the activation of the effect have their ATKs changed to 0! Go, Gale Storm Blast!" The blue dragon shot a ray of blue light that hit Chained Angel and caused it to become grey and lose its color, and it took a knee.

 **Chained Angel – ATK: 0**

 **Avaelon: 5200 – 1000 = 4200 LP**

"Go, my monsters! Attack Mason!" Avaelon pointed at the Chained user. "Trap, hatsudo! **Chained Providence**! My Chained monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and all damage is halved!" Mason declared. Amethyst-Eyes charged a ball of blue-green energy in its mouth and blasted it at Chained Angel. Neptune Magician did the same, firing a beam of blue energy from his staff. However, a barrier of glowing white chains formed in front of Chained Angel, blocking the attacks. Mason shielded himself from the damage.

 **Yuno/Mason: 8000 – 2750 = 5250 LP**

"Well done. I'll set a facedown and end my turn." Avaelon declared. "Yes! Ore no turn, draw!" Yuno drew his first card with a grin. "Spell Card, **Frost-Flash Fusion** , hatsudo! I send Morning Glacé and 2 Ice Knights to the Graveyard!" Yuno inserted the cards into his Graveyard. "Spirits of the lands of frost! Become one now and strike down the ones who oppose you without mercy! Yūgo Shoukan! Arewareyo, Stygian Ice Fusion Knight!" Yuno clapped his hands together to Fusion Summon. The pictures of the two Ice Knights and a girl with white hair, pale blue eyes, and clothed in a dress resembling sheets of patterned ice and diamonds, all swirled together to form a giant clad in blue armor constructed of ice. His face was not visible under his helm, but two purple eyes could be seen. The knight grabbed his blade, also made of ice, and stabbed it into the ground with a yell.

 **Stygian Ice Fusion Knight – Level: 10 WATER Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 1000**

"A Fusion Summon for a monster with 1000 ATK? That card must have a good effect." Avaelon curtly stated. "Right you are! My knight gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF values of the monsters used to summon it! Stygian Ice Fusion Knight took on a purple glow as his ATK and DEF increased substantially.

 **Stygian Ice Fusion Knight – ATK: 3500 (DEF: 3500)**

"Battle! Stygian Ice Fusion Knight attacks Amethyst-Eyes Aquos Dragon! Frost End Slash!" The mighty knight lunged forward, sword drawn, prepared to cut down the dragon. However, Avaelon had different ideas. "Trap, hatsudo! **Aquos Relic – Sword of Unity**!" A long, one-sided, indigo blade appeared in front of Avaelon's field. "This allows me to Fusion Summon a monster during either of our turns, using monsters on the field! I fuse Neptune Magician and Amethyst-Eyes Aquos Dragon! The great mage and the ruthless dragon will become one! Show your might and eradicate those who stand before us! Arewareyo, Blue Gaze Paladin!"

The blade glowed a bright blue, absorbing the essences of Neptune Magician and Amethyst-Eyes Aquos Dragon. It then formed into a humanoid figure. As the energy faded away, a new creature was revealed. His armor was similar to the scale-armor of Amethyst-Eyes, only this time being completely blue, with a silver glow. A single amethyst was set into his chestplate, and from his back furled dragon wings similar to Amethyst-Eyes's, albeit wider and grander. The man had long, white hair, and a helm shaped similar to the head of Amethyst-Eyes was covering the majority of face. However, it could be seen that the man had light purple skin and long black markings resembling scars down from the lower half of his eyes. A staff appeared, though it had a large blade attached to one end of it, which covered a green gem. The staff itself was silver, and the man grabbed the long staff, swinging it around expertly with a yell.

 **Blue Gaze Paladin – Level: 8 LIGHT Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2700**

Yuno narrowed his eyes. "I can feel a powerful aura from that monster. It seems there is more to it than its ATK points." He stated. "Correct. My paladin's aura is so powerful that it simply is not able to be destroyed by battle." Avaelon replied. Fusion Knight brought its sword down on Blue Gaze Paladin, but the Paladin stopped the attack with a mere glance of his green eyes, freezing the Knight in place. "Then, he can destroy the monster that attacked him, and my opponent takes damage equal to twice the battle damage I would have taken. Go, Blue Gaze Paladin! Fierce Judgement!" The Paladin swung his staff around, then shot a ball of concentrated blue energy at point-range of Fusion Knight, which promptly shattered him into ice particles. Yuno and Mason withstood the shockwaves from the attack.

 **Yuno/Mason: 5250 – 1600 = 3650**

"Kuso. We're at a disadvantage now." Mason cursed. "Fusion Knight no kouka hatsudo!" Yuno declared. "When it is destroyed, I can Special Summon the materials used to Summon it!" Morning Glacé and the two Ice Knights appeared on the field.

 **Morning Glacé – Level: 2 WATER Fairy/Tuner/Effect DEF: 500**

 **Ice Knight – Level: 3 WATER Warrior/Effect ATK: 1000**

 **Ice Knight – Level: 3 WATER Warrior/Effect ATK: 1000**

"As required, both Ice Knights gain a Frost Counter on their summon." Both warriors gained a slightly colder aura.

 **Ice Knight – 1 Frost Counter**

 **Ice Knight – 1 Frost Counter**

"I activate the effect of Morning Glacé!" Yuno declared as the fairy began to glow white. "It can be used to perform a Synchro Summon during either of our turns!" The green Synchro rings appeared as Morning Glacé and the two Ice Knights lined up, soaring inside them and becoming one figure. "The legacy of the ice-wielders is carried on! Continue the hopes and goals of the noble people and rise as a symbol of justice! Level 8! Shinkuro Shoukan!" Yuno chanted. "Arewareyo, Kryonia, the Stygian Ice Dragon!"

A white-and-blue dragon appeared from the Synchro rings. It had plates of dark ice covering most of its body, and two yellow eyes could be distinguished from the ice-armor covering its head. Its wings were blue, with icicles growing on their bottom, and had silver talons and claws. A red gem was embedded in its forehead, and the dragon boasted a long tail, the end barbed with sharp ice shaped into a blade. The dragon roared, and the shock of the sound waves pushed Avaelon back a few steps.

 **Kryonia, the Stygian Ice Dragon – Level: 8 WATER Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2800**

"Kryonia activates its effect! When it is Summoned, all monsters my opponent controls have their effects negated until the End Phase of this turn, and their ATK becomes halved! Primal Frost Age!" Kryonia roared loudly, and from its body radiated blue waves of pure cold. As they hit Blue Gaze Paladin, it turned gray and kneeled, using its staff to support itself.

 **Blue Gaze Paladin – ATK: 1350**

"Continue the Battle! Kryonia attacks Blue Gaze Paladin! Frostbite Shock!" Kryonia charged up a sky-blue blast of ice in its mouth and shot it at Blue Gaze Paladin. It shattered into particles on being hit. Avaelon calmly raised his hand. "Aquos Sword – Relic of Unity no kouka! When an Extra Deck monster I control is destroyed by battle, I take no damage from the battle, and I am allowed to summon one of the Materials used for its Summon to the field. Rise again, Amethyst-Eyes Aquos Dragon!" Yuno calmly ended the Battle Phase. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Atai no turn! Draw! As Avaelon drew his card, he smirked slightly, but sinisterly. "Yuno Fujisaki…Your skills were not exaggerated, as neither your friend, Mason. But this is the end for you." He said.

 **Whew, that took a long time to resolve. I suppose it is the major turning point/duel, so it does deserve some attention. Sorry for the cliffhanger, just my way of asking you guys to be patient and wait for more! I've decided that Pendulum Cards will make an eventual appearance in the storyline, though probably not in the recent arc. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to comment and like my story below. I am open to any criticism or comment you may have about the story. That's all for now!**

* * *

 **Myst**

Author-Made Cards

 **Chained Statue**

 **Level: 4 EARTH Rock/Effect ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control a "Chained" monster.

 **Chained Angel**

 **Rank: 4 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz/Effect ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000**

 **2 Level 4 Monsters**

When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target 2 cards on the field; send them to the GY. Once per Battle Phase, when this card declares an attack on a Defense Position monster, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and deal double piercing damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: Draw cards equal to the number of "Chained" cards you currently control.

 **Aquos Shieldbearer**

 **Level: 3 WATER Warrior/Effect ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**

Twice per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card cannot be banished.

 **Aquos Relic – Tome of Reincarnation**

 **Normal Trap Card**

When an "Aquos" monster you control is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Aquos" monster with a Level equal to or less than the monster sent to the GY. You can banish this card from the GY, then Tribute 1 WATER monster you control; Special Summon 1 WATER monster with a Level higher than the Tributed monster. You can only activate 1 "Aquos Relic – Tome of Reincarnation" per turn.

 **Neptune Magician**

 **Level: 8 WATER Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400**

 _Effect yet unknown._

 **Amethyst-Eyes Aquos Dragon**

 **Level: 8 WATER Dragon/Effect ATK: 2900/2000**

Once per turn, you can pay 1000 LP, then change all your opponent's face-up Defense Position monsters to Attack Position, then the ATK of all monsters on your opponent's field currently in Attack Position becomes 0.

 **Blue Gaze Paladin**

 **Level: 8 LIGHT Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2700/DEF: 2400**

Neptune Magician + 1 WATER monster

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When a battle is declared involving an opponent's monster and this card, you can activate this effect: during the battle, the opponent's monster is destroyed, you take no battle damage, and your opponent takes double the battle damage you were to have taken.

 **Stygian Ice Fusion Knight**

 **Level: 10 WATER Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the total ATK and DEF of its Fusion Materials used to summon it. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon the Fusion Materials used to summon it.

 **Kryonia, the Stygian Ice Dragon**

 **Level: 8 WATER Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000**

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Synchro Summoned from the Extra Deck, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. When this card is summoned, halve the ATK of all face-up monsters on your opponent's field, and until the End Phase, negate their effects.


End file.
